Castigo
by Dei Lee Gillies
Summary: Jade West sólo le teme a dos cosas; al océano, y a Tori Vega cuando está enojada.


**Here I am, once again, canta Victoria Justice antes de comenzar un nuevo capítulo de VicTORious. Pero soy yo, con un one shot, esta vez. Espero que sea de su agrado :) **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni canción aquí mencionado me pertenece. Si Jade y Tori me pertenecieran, jamás pasarían por Nickelodeon. Quizás negociaría con Brazzers, heheh. **

**Advertencia: Contiene sexo explícito y sadomasoquismo -o intento de él-. **

* * *

¿Cómo convencer a Jade de que venga a casa sin dar a entender mis intenciones? Bueno, es mi novia, luego de tanto insistirle que no me interesa, ni me interesó jamás Beck, sino que era ella. Si hubo algo más divertido y extraño que intentar conquistar a aquella chica con excesivo gusto por el negro y las cosas macabras, creo que aún no lo vivo. O quizás todavía no me entero. Aún así, no me importa, porque aunque trató de boicotearme en reiteradas veces, ha sido, a la final, más atenta y dulce que cualquier otro novio que tuve antes.

Sin embargo, hoy, me dio la excusa suficiente para ejecutar lo que venía planeando hace mucho. Sikowitz, en un ejercicio sorpresa, le pidió a ella y a su ex que ejemplificaran un matrimonio feliz. _Un maldito matrimonio feliz que incluyó aquél beso que hasta lengua tuvo_. No, él no era un estúpido astronauta narcoléptico de los setenta. Ni ella era la comprensiva esposa rubia. Eran recién casados, un par de idiotas recién casados en la noche de bodas ¿Qué que sentí? ¡Mi sangre estaba en su punto de ebullición! No sé qué cara habré puesto en realidad, pero André, el ser humano más cercano a mi posición en esa clase, se alejó con su silla, acercándose a Robbie, susurrándole algo a su oído. Rex reía y me apuntaba.

No le hablé por el resto del día. En el café de asfalto le dije a Trina que hoy no llegara a casa, tenía asuntos qué resolver con Jade. No replicó ni preguntó nada. Ocupé el resto del receso para buscar a Sinjin y que me diera algo de utilería. Tampoco preguntó nada. Quizás esto de estar enojada me está durando mucho más de lo que quería, y lo estaba canalizando mal.

Terminando las clases de maquillaje, las últimas del día, me acerqué a mí novia para decirle que fuera a mi casa en dos horas. Ella sabía que la había cagado, así que tan sólo asintió e intentó besarme ¿Por qué negarme a sus labios?

-No me gusta tu sonrisa, Vega – susurró mirándome a los ojos, intentando buscar algo. Cerré los míos tratando de no desviarme de mí actitud.

-Te espero en dos horas, West. No te conviene faltar.

Por suerte, y como si estuviese anteriormente planeado, mamá y papá no volverían hasta dos días. Un grupo de altos comandantes de policías le seleccionó a mi padre para que tomara algunos cursos de investigación. Mamá le acompañó, para conocer mejor Miami y tal vez para ver al estúpido amigo de mi papá, _cómo sí uno no supiera lo que se traen_.

Apenas llegué comencé a acondicionar la habitación de Trina, porque era la única roja. El color perfecto para mi objetivo. Terminé cerca de una hora y media después. Ahora sólo faltaba que disminuyera la potencia de las luces, para volverlas más tenues acorde a la situación, cambiar mi ropa y que llegara Jade. La sonrisa y las ideas que estaban en mi cabeza no se terminaban nunca. Dicen que te arrepentirás más de no intentarlo, que de hacerlo, y yo me atrevería, por sólo una vez, sacar aquella parte más tétrica de mí, y lo haría con alguien que sé que definitivamente no le va a desagradar.

Quince minutos después, delante de la puerta entreabierta alcancé a notar la sombra de Jade. La única luz que iluminaba a ese sector era la que entraba por la puerta. Ella movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, yendo desde la cocina, hasta las escaleras.

-¿Tori? – gritó sin moverse ni un paso.

-Aquí arriba señorita West – señalé saliendo del cuarto de mi hermana. El rostro pálido de la guionista se arrugó cuando encendí las luces de la sala. Quizás no lo bajé lo suficiente. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Al momento de encontrarme con sus ojos en las escaleras, su expresión cambió totalmente. Se acercó lentamente, balanceando sus caderas de lado a lado. Le detuve antes de que pusiera un pie sobre un escalón.

-Me sorprendes Tori – confesó aún con aquel gesto coqueto. Alzó una ceja y una media sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Soy Victoria, señorita Jadelyn. No tome aquella confianza que no le he dado. – aclaré golpeando suavemente el látigo que tenía entre mis manos. – Por cierto, me han dicho que su comportamiento no ha sido bueno últimamente, así que, han decidido darle un castigo. Y yo lo efectuaré.

Jade cerró su boca, que hasta ese minuto mantenía abierta, y la volvió a abrir, sin articular nada por un largo minuto.

-Lo siento por lo de Sikowitz, Tori, de verdad yo no…

-Cállese y acérquese. A partir de ahora, hará todo lo que yo le ordene, de lo contrario será peor su escarmiento.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ella mostró una disposición más sumisa, al subir escalón por escalón de forma temerosa. Al llegar frente a mí, recorrió con su mirada todo mi cuerpo. La satisfacción estaba marcada en sus ojos al ver mi corto y brillante vestido negro. Sí, látex. Y además llevaba portaligas. Sin que se diera cuenta, quizás perdida en algún impuro pensamiento, rodeé su cuello, con una venda negra cubriéndole los ojos. Sus naturales labios rojos, se entreabrieron al sentir mi respiración en su oído.

-Será mejor que colabore, sino no disfrutará nada, señorita West. – murmuré después de morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. – Por cierto, llámeme Victoria, no Tori.

Deposité un pequeño beso en su cuello, antes de arrastrarla hasta la habitación. En el umbral de la puerta tomé sus manos, inmovilizándola. Gracias papá por dejar las esposas en casa.

-¿D-De qué se trata esto… To-Victoria? – balbuceó tropezando sus palabras al sentir el objeto de metal alrededor de sus muñecas.

-¿Qué no se lo he dicho antes? Es su castigo por su mala conducta. Yo sólo me encargo de perpetrarlo.

Se quejó cuando la empujé adentro. Sin poder ver nada, se quedó parada en medio de la recámara, fuera de poder hacer algo. Se giró hacia atrás al sentir que cerraba la puerta, y sonreí al verle tan indefensa.

Ya conocerás quién es Tori Vega, Jadey.

De a poco, pasé una mano por su brazo, recibiendo un sobresalto de su parte. Murmuró mi nombre nuevamente, cuando estuve frente a ella. Pude percibir el olor particularmente dulce que emanaba de su cuerpo. Cómo me gusta su perfume.

Paseé mi nariz por sus mejillas, que comenzaban a encenderse en un matiz más rojizo. Continué mordiendo bajo su barbilla, y a subir tan lentamente, que hasta a mí me pareció tortuoso. Un suspiró salió desde su garganta cuando desaté el nudo del paño negro. Un camino de besos desde su nariz hasta la comisura de sus labios, donde no dejé que ella siquiera se diera el lujo de tocar los míos. Al liberar sus ojos, sus orbes grises quisieron devorarme. Me incliné hacia atrás cuando trató de besarme, recordando el látigo que mantenía en mis manos.

-Tranquila señorita Jadelyn. Recuerde que es su castigo por besar a su ex novio. – sonreí al notar que ella trató de liberarse de las esposas. – No oponga resistencia, o será peor.

La acerqué a la cadena que caía desde el cielo de la habitación, subí sus brazos hasta enganchar los grilletes con esta, bajo su atenta mirada, entre curiosa y temerosa. De vez en vez, pasaba su lengua por sus labios al ver mi vestido. Lo más probable es que jamás se imaginó que _éste_ era uno de mis fetiches. Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente cuando terminé de subir lo suficiente sus brazos.

-No pensé que te gustaban este tipo de cosas… Victoria. – habló mirando toda la habitación. La luz baja y lo grotesco de algunas cosas que conseguí le daban un toque… especial.

-No juzgue un libro por su tapa, Jade.

Tragó saliva cuando rondé su rostro con el látigo rígido. El sonido metálico de la fricción que hacía contra la cadena era excitante. Era como una pequeña presa intentado escapar de su depredador ¿Quién diría que Jade me temería alguna vez? El miedo en sus ojos era satisfactorio cuando el pedazo de cuero en la punta del objeto pasó bajo su piel hurgando en el cuello de su camisa. Aquella camisa escocesa que venía deseando arrancarle hacía tiempo.

-Sabe que se ha portado mal, ¿No? – susurré desabotonándole su prenda. Ella asintió. – Y toda acción, tiene su reacción. Ha besado a alguien que no es su novia, y por ende, tendrá su castigo.

Se la rajé al final, dejando expuesto su brasier ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con el negro en ella? El sostén con detalles brillantes en la copa estorbaba. Toda ropa que tocara su cuerpo, en ese instante, estorbaba. Con tan sólo ver su tersa y nívea piel, me ponía. Y ella en su papel de pasiva, que no rompe un plato, lo hacía aún más.

Aproximé mis labios a su cuello nuevamente, ahora con su tez expuesta a mí. Mis labios besaban y mordían de vez en cuando su piel, entresacando un par de gemidos de su garganta. Un pequeño gritito salió de su boca cuando clavé mis dientes en su cuello, dejando un chupón. Intentaba balancearse hacia mí, para estar más cerca, pero yo me alejaba un paso, y golpeaba con el látigo en sus piernas aún cubiertas por sus jeans. El sonido fugaz y el grito de ella ante el impacto, me calentaba.

Iría lento, no llevaba prisa. Era su escarmiento por no comportarse.

-Tori me duelen los brazos ya – suplicó con la cabeza agachada. Silencié su berrinche con un corto beso en sus labios, mientras mi mano izquierda se dirigía al broche su sujetador, desatándolo bajé de nuevo, con un camino de besos y mordeduras hasta su clavícula. Se retorcía de un lado a otro, balanceando su cuerpo en el aire.

-Si no se queda quieta, le quedarán marcas en sus muñecas. – gruñí contra su piel, cuando bajaba por su esternón. – Además, si no deja de balancearse de esa manera, – me acerqué hasta su rostro otra vez, donde sus labios temblaban. – No disfrutará nada.

No es que pretendiera tenerla colgada allí toda la noche, como un pedazo de carne listo para trozar y vender. Aunque su cuerpo sería la carne que yo comería, y de la que me haría un gran festín. Sólo lo hacía para disfrutar un poco su dolor físico. Aunque en el fondo, como lo demostraban sus ojos, lo disfrutaba igual o más que yo. Aún creía que podría tocarme, pero esta noche es mía. Ella esta noche será totalmente mía, y ni una estúpida escena improvisada de Sikowitz lo podrían evitar.

Besé sus labios, comenzando de nuevo, para ver si así se calmaba un poco. El contacto de su boca con la mía era grandioso. Ella paseó su lengua por mis labios, como pidiendo permiso para adentrarse a mi boca, yendo en búsqueda de la mía para que juguetearan entre sí. De vez en cuando Jade llevaba la delantera, y entonces yo empujaba más contra su cuerpo, haciéndola retroceder. Un jadeo se le escapó cuando tomamos aire una línea de saliva nos unía. Su boca estaba brillante y roja. Sus ojos estaban a la expectativa de mi siguiente movimiento.

La punta de la vara de cuero se paseaba por su abdomen dibujando círculos y corazones, mientras que con mi mano izquierda delineaba la aureola de su pezón izquierdo, robándole un gemido. Deposité un pequeño beso al inicio de cada uno de sus blancos pechos, descendiendo bajo el derecho, atrapando su, ya, duro botón. Era como jugar con una cereza, pasando mis dientes sin morder y lamiéndolo y mordiendo finalmente, no demasiado fuerte. A esta altura, sólo tenía control de mi boca y de mi mano izquierda, la que estaba pellizcando y estrujando el otro pecho. Los sonidos eróticos que salían de su boca caliente me inspiraban a ir más fuerte. Ella como podía cruzaba sus piernas y suplicaba con que la bajara. Mi lengua se paseaba con frenesí, de arriba abajo por su pedazo de piel más oscura, besándolo y apretando el otro, haciéndola retorcer.

Un gemido más sonoro que los otros me complació. Primer round, y eso que aún no empezaba realmente.

Continué más abajo, hasta su ombligo, dando pequeños mordiscos y besos por su piel de tan lechoso color. Una risa que no pudo contener, me hizo sonreír a mí también. Le hacía cosquillas cada vez que pasaba por ahí con mis manos o mis labios.

Mis manos liberaron su cinturón y sus pantalones, deslizándolos fuera junto a los pantaloncitos , cayendo en algún lugar de la habitación haciéndole compañía a la camisa rota, al brasier, y a las botas que no recuerdo cuando se las sacó. Noté la enrojecida tonalidad que había en parte de sus pantorrillas. Y uh, sorpresa, sus bragas rojas estaban mojadas.

Antes de que se me olvidara, chasqué mis dedos, encendiéndose automáticamente el equipo de música con la lista de reproducción que antes había organizado. No es que no me gustaran los gemidos y quejidos de mi chica, pero era para darle ambiente.

-¿Black Magic Woman? – preguntó al reconocer la melodía de fondo. Asentí sonriéndole. –Piensa en todo usted, Victoria.

-Gracias señorita West, pero no crea que siendo amable olvidaré que ha cometido un error.

Resopló con resignación y yo volví a mi trabajo, abriéndome paso nuevamente en su vientre plano, acariciándolo y besando. Ella se removía nuevamente de un lado a otro, ante el hormigueo constante en su piel. El sonido del metal haciendo fricción contra las esposas era más prolongado que antes. Di un par de pasos hasta un mueble que estaba cerca. Saqué un pequeño pero filoso bisturí. Sonreí maliciosa al notar el borde brillante de este. Jade me miró con el mismo miedo de hace un rato intentando normalizar su agitada respiración. Qué fácil calentarla.

-¿Qué, qué es eso Victoria?

-Un amigo que quizás usted conozca. No le haré gran daño, no soy tan mala.

Me posicioné nuevamente entre sus piernas, retomando un camino de besos bajo su vientre hasta su sexo. De nuevo mi nariz fría se deslizaba, esta vez entre sus piernas ardientes. Su aroma natural estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su sabor. Pero no le haría oral, no lo necesitaba. Ya está lubricada lo suficiente. Así que, encaminé mis labios por la parte internas de sus extremidades, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Sus gemidos volvían a tomar nota alta, al ver que no atendía su intimidad palpitante.

En un momento, casi imperceptiblemente, deslicé el pequeño cuchillo por su piel, suavemente, de donde brotó un poco de sangre. Se quejó cuando mi lengua se deslizaba por su herida, y la miraba al mismo tiempo. Succioné y besé nuevamente su piel, donde hice otro corte. Solo dos por cada pierna, no lo suficientemente profundos como para dañar alguna parte importante, pero sí para que sangrara. Sus quejidos y suspiros iban en alza, cada vez que sentía que me acercaba a su centro. Pero no, no haría, por lo menos esta noche, lo que ella quisiera. Hice otro corte, un poco más pequeño en su pierna izquierda, y esta vez mi mano zurda entró en movimiento, rozando a penas sus labios vaginales.

El índice de la mano jugueteaba con su clítoris de arriba a abajo, estimulándolo aún más. Estaba bastante húmeda cuando decidí adentrar un segundo dedo, el pulgar, presionando contra su vulva en círculos, entresacándole suspiros más repetidos y frases incoherentes. El temblor de sus piernas me indicaba que iba bien, al mismo tiempo que creaba otro corte entre sus piernas, lamiendo su sangre. Sus paredes vaginales apretaban, aún en esa posición, cada vez más contra mis dedos, cambiando el pulgar por el medio, para ir alternándolo con el índice en el golpeteo contra su centro. Podía ver cómo mordía su labio inferior e intentaba llegar más contra mi mano. Gatillé un par de minutos más, oyendo sus incontenibles gemidos, e hice una pequeña herida en su pierna izquierda al tiempo.

-¡Victoria! - gritó llegando al segundo orgasmo de la noche. Su pecho se movía agitadamente y suspiraba continuamente, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno cuando yo cerraba las últimas heridas. – Bájame por favor, ya no doy más – rogó de nuevo cuando recobró la respiración. La miré y solté el bisturí, notando que imploraba que bajara sus brazos. Suspiré, solo porque sabía que si no lo hacía, no podría terminar todo lo que estaba aún en mi mente de la forma en que quería.

Me puse de pie nuevamente frente a ella, latigueando sus piernas. Gimió ante el golpe. Le di otro recibiendo otro grito de su parte. Su mirada comenzaba a empañarse cuando le di un tercer golpe. El vaivén de su pecho era acelerado.

-Por favor.

-Ha sido mala, pero sé que le molesta la posición, así que tan sólo le quitaré solo la cadena. Ni piense en que se librará de las esposas y del resto.

Sonrió gustosa cuando sus brazos ya estaban a la altura de sus caderas. Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Intentó caminar hasta la cama pero se detuvo cuando azoté el látigo contra una de sus nalgas, haciéndola gimotear.

-¿Acaso está sorda? – sentencié. Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas aún contra su espalda. Relamí mis labios cuando ella se dio media vuelta hacía mí, y vi en sus muslos los cortes y además el rojizo rastro del látigo. Más de uno dejaría una marca que duraría un par de días.

-Lo siento. – sollozó. Me acerqué nuevamente, tomando su cintura entre mis manos. – Si me sacara esto Victoria – señaló las esposas. – Quizás no sea yo la única que… ¡Ahh!

-Ni se le ocurra. Cuando yo lo encuentre conveniente, la soltaré. – reté cuando tomé la nalga dañada en mi mano. Su cuerpo estaba excesivamente cerca del mío y yo todavía estoy con ropa. – Aunque quizás, tenga razón… veré lo que puedo yo hacer.

Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Sus ojos me inspeccionaban de nuevo, tratando de comerme de nuevo. Recorrí la piel de sus caderas con fingida parsimonia recorriendo desde allí hasta su trasero. Mis uñas se incrustaban de nuevo ahí, cuando la apegué más a mi cuerpo. Su lengua relamía sus propios labios a menos de cinco centímetros de la mía, incitándome. Por lo menos tengo más autocontrol, o algo así era lo que pensaba cuando ya estaba besándola de nuevo, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Nos separamos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Iba a pronunciar algo cuando estrujé sus nalgas exquisitamente tersas, acercándola más a mí, si es que eso era posible, y rocé sus labios nuevamente, con un poco más de calma y aún así con la misma intensidad.

Busqué las llaves de los grilletes en el filo de mi portaligas cuando decidimos respirar. La expectación en sus ojos grises. Hallé también de nuevo el paño negro con que antes había vendado sus ojos, dibujando una mueca en mis labios, con otra idea.

La música de fondo ahora reproducía Blood & Tears, de Danzig. Debo confesar que saqué algunas canciones de su pearphone, para inspirarme literalmente. No soy gran fan del rock, pero las melodías eran acorde al momento.

Deslicé mi mano derecha por su espalda, marcando los huesos de espina dorsal. Recorrí lentamente hasta sus hombros y su cuello, robando un par de gemidos, al tiempo que desataba sus manos. Rocé sus labios sosteniendo su mejilla en mi mano. Admiré su cuerpo perfecto, con un tono más perlado, por la pequeña capa de sudor que le recorría, al caer entre besos, a la cama. Me senté a horcajadas sobre ella sin separarme de sus labios. Al verse libre de sus manos me atrajo más a su cuerpo, intensificando todo contacto entre ella y yo. No sé en qué minuto desapareció el látigo de mis manos.

-No es justo que sea la única desnuda aquí – me alegó contra mis labios, sentándose a medias, y sus uñas encajándose en mis pantorrillas, sacándome un gemido. Tiró de los portaligas y recorrió con sus labios mi cuello. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto contra mi piel. Entrelacé mis manos tras su cuello y me removí en un vaivén lento contra su sexo, suspirando ambas.

Sus dedos delgados rozaban casi con éxtasis el vestido negro, en búsqueda de la cremallera, haciendo que yo aumentara la velocidad del vaivén que mantenía entre nuestras complexiones. Con lentitud quitó el cierre. Sus iris jamás perdieron contacto de las mías. Era increíble cuanto podíamos expresar sin decirnos nada. Mi cuerpo temblaba ante la unión de sus manos frías con mi espalda. Sus labios encontraron los míos de nuevo, antes de levantar mis brazos para ayudarle a quitar mi vestido.

Sus manos se posaron rápidamente en mis caderas llevando el ritmo conmigo, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que hacemos el amor. Consiguientemente, mordió mi hombro y fue descendiendo, ronroneando contra mi tez bronceada, robándome por primera vez en la noche, que gimiera su nombre y arqueara mi cuerpo. Su sexo y el mío, ambos expuesto, se encontraban de vez en vez en el sube y baja de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse y a encorvar de nuevo mi espalda hacia atrás. Sus labios atraparon mi seno derecho, y rasguñó el otro con algo de fiereza. Arañé su espalda cuando mordió mi pezón y retorció el otro. Ah Dios, esta mujer me mata. Aún movía mis caderas sobre las suyas cuando ella continuaba provocando mis tetas. Mi mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco, cuando ella seguía encorvándose camino abajo después de dejar mis pechos completamente duros. Lo sentía venir justo ahí, cuando su boca se paseó por las partes internas de mis piernas. Ya esta altura, invertimos posiciones, su físico sobre el mío, su cabeza entre mis piernas y mi boca emitiendo sin control quejidos y gemidos.

-Ahh, Jade… – Mordí mi labio inferior cuando su lengua, sin previo aviso, penetró en mi interior. Tomé su cabello entre mis dedos empujándola a un ritmo que a mí me satisficiera. No pude controlar mis impulsos cuando dio una lamida a lo largo de mi sexo. – Mierda, mierda, Jade, ahí justo… ¡Ahh!

Uno de sus dedos acompañó a su boca, haciéndome retorcer de placer al hallar mi punto más sensible. Ese que me hacía ver estrellas. Sabía que no duraría mucho más si ella seguía haciendo eso. Sopló un par de veces antes de repetir sus dedos y su lengua. Su otra mano oprimía uno de mis senos llevándome al límite. Grité su nombre antes de que no pudiera más.

Me costó un poco recobrar mi respiración y que mi mente conectara bien con mi cuerpo. La miré, y ella estaba igual que yo. Retuve sus ojos cuando ella se recostaba a mi lado y me sonreía con triunfo.

No… no debo doblegarme ante ella. Esta noche Jade es mi muñeca.

Me separé un poco de su cuerpo vibrando aún, ganándome una de sus cejas arqueadas, y le respondí con el mismo gesto. Se volvió para besarme, pero se lo impedí deteniéndole con una mano. Desvié mis labios a su mejilla, y tomé la banda de tela tapándole los ojos nuevamente.

-Póngase en cuatro – le exigí yendo a la mesa para tomar aquél juguete que me ayudaría con el punto culmine de todo esto. Gruñó sintiéndose aturdida por la reciente ceguera, y sin mi cuerpo a su lado. – O tal vez deba utilizar el látigo de nuevo, señorita West.

Ante la amenaza, ella se dio la vuelta, riendo y haciéndome caso. Abroché el cinturón en mi cadera y me acerqué besando su espalda lentamente, creando que por instinto ella se volviera hacia atrás quedando en hincada. Gimió cuando deslicé un dedo por su vientre con camino sur.

-¿Qué es eso? – titubeó al rozar el cinturón con su mano.

-Otro amigo. Pero este no lo has conocido, por lo menos no conmigo. – sonreí contra su piel, besando sus omóplatos. Mi mano derecha jugueteando con su dulce guinda de carne y la izquierda explorando de nuevo su centro, humedeciéndola de nuevo.

Dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir vibrar algo bajo de ella. La incertidumbre de no saber qué demonios estaba usando con ella, es fascinante. Casi podía leer su mente. A pesar de no saber qué era, pude sentir que estaba mojada de nuevo en mis dedos.

Abrí más sus piernas, posicionando la cabeza del consolador en su entrada. Ella gimió al instante que lo sintió moverse dentro de ella. Se alzó y bajó por el juguete con lentitud, al principio.

-Mierda Tori – se le escapó. Vale, ya da igual. Apretó mis nalgas, haciéndome entrar más profundo en su interior. Las embestidas iban subiendo paulatinamente de velocidad a cada minuto, al igual que la temperatura de la habitación. – Ahh, joder, no sabía que… ahh… sabías ocupar esto. – gruñó.

Cambiamos de postura, ella frente a mí con una de sus piernas erguida en mi hombro, y el paño que antes cubría sus ojos, ahora estaba en su frente. El movimiento de sus pechos y el choque de la cabecera de la cama contra la muralla en cada estocada, me calentaban aún más.

-Hmm… vamos Victoria, castígame. – gimió atrayendo mi rostro al suyo, besándome con ferocidad. Un instante después sus manos estaban apretando las sábanas y sus piernas presionándome contra ella. Supe que llegué a su punto G cuando mordía sus labios con brutalidad y gritaba sin tapujo alguno.

-Sus deseos… son órdenes…. Señorita West – sonreí ralentizando un poco el ritmo, pero haciéndolo más certero.

Jade no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, rasguñando mi espalda, o de vez en cuando aprisionando las sábanas cuando aumentaba el compás. A veces me besaba de forma lasciva sin preocuparse en respirar. Sabía que no duraría mucho más, a este ritmo.

-Victoria… me vengo. – suspiró con su cuerpo totalmente tenso, abrazando mis hombros. Dejó caer su cabeza caer a la almohada mientras que terminaba su tercer orgasmo de la noche. Inhaló profundo cuando sintió que yo acomodaba mi cara en su cuello.

Las dos sudábamos cuatro veces más de lo que nos hizo transpirar el estar todos encerrados en el RV de Beck. Ja. Estúpido Beck. Cuando sentí mi respiración más calmada, salí de su interior con el consolador apagado, y desabroché el cinturón, tirándolo lejos. Miré la hora en el velador de Trina y era cerca de las tres de la madrugada ¿Tanto tiempo en esto? ¿En serio?

Ahora en el reproductor sonaba Evil Woman de Black Sabbath y mi novia comenzó a reír.

-Y la perturbada era yo – comentó con una sonrisa, acariciando mi hombro. Golpeé levemente su brazo.

-Si no te ha gustado, entonces, allí está puerta.

-Oh vamos, ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Además… – intentó sentarse pero una mueca de dolor se hizo presente. –…Ah, mierda. Creo que mañana no podre caminar por tu culpa, Vega.

-¡JA! Es tu castigo por portarte mal, Jade. Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que te hice el amor hasta partirte.

Su rostro enrojeció y me golpeó con un cojín en la cara. Yo sólo reí porque una cosa así le avergonzara. Besé sus labios, y tapé nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Estás loca Victoria Vega!


End file.
